1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to crutches and, more particularly, to crutches with an underarm shock absorber mechanism that smoothly transmits a portion of a user's weight to the body of the crutch member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for crutches have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include an ergonomic shock absorber that comfortably conforms to a user's underarm to gradually absorb a portion of the weight of a user to be transmitted through the crutch.
Applicant believes that a related reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 2,364,053 issued to J. Bourne for a crutch. However, it differs from the present invention because the crutch discloses a saddle member 14 that is rigid to support studs 16. This rigid engagement coacts with all springs 17 simultaneously. On the other hand, the present invention includes independent spring members that gradually absorb the weight of a user. Being independent, the spring in the present invention can be adjusted or selected to increase or decrease their compression force depending on a user's gait.
Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,241,815 for another crutch device, issued to Blackard, a plate 12 is shown acting on springs 13 that act simultaneously. In contrast, the present invention permits a user to apply his/her weight against the compression force of each spring independently. The characteristics of each spring are selected to present different magnitudes of spring compression forces. As the user begins to apply his/her weight, the point where the maximum portion of his/her weight to be applied is reached and then starts removing his/her weight as the user advances his/her aided step. With the prior art crutches, the entire combined spring force is presented to a user at all times resulting in an uncomfortably strong spring resistance for the beginning, during and end of a user's aided step.
Other documents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.